A Fox in Cardiff
by Everqueen
Summary: Torchwood captures a certain Fox Demon. Just a small one shot crossover with Torchwood.


I don't own Torchwood or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Gwen was staring out the window, wiped from the hunt for the latest Weevil, which was sedated in the back. As they drove past a field, under the full moon, something shimmered for a second. Sitting up straighter, she leaned towards the window, gaining the attention of Jack, who turned in the seat. "Something up?"

"I don't know, I thought I saw something in the field." A flash of shimmer again and she blinked "I know I did."

Jack glanced in the back and then towards Ianto. "Pull over, let's check it out."

Owen glanced up, where he was keeping the Weevil under containment. "Try not to take to long."

Jack, Tosh and Gwen piled from the SUV and towards the field, blending into their surroundings. Up ahead a silver head raised and sniffed the air, smiling a caninish grin. 'Ah, so the humans saw me, let's have a little fun, maybe give them some peaks of me and give them something to talk about.' In the back of his mind, his redheaded human counterpart sighed. 'What? It's not everyday they get to enjoy an encounter with Youko.' Shuuichi spoke back finally, the first since Youko had taken over for the night. 'Just don't get caught.' 'This is me you're talking to.'

Youko woke slowly, as if drugged. In the back of his mind, Shuuichi also moaned slightly. 'I feel like I've been drinking with Yusuke.' Silently agreeing, the fox demon opened his eyes wearily, only to have them fly open, sending the fox clammoring to his feet and looking frantically around the room. 'They caught me!' Suddenly the chase and capture from the night before came back to Kurama and both halves sighed. 'Well, we'll just have to wait to escape. I wonder who they were, they had some pretty high tech equipment.' Youko agreed, but didn't respond because his nose had picked up the scent of someone unfamiliar. The scent wasn't human, at least not entirely. There was a human female with him and the Youko growled as the two came to stand in front of his cell.

The man stared down at the fox demon, curiousity on his face, although well hidden, unless you were friends with someone as emotionally retarded as Hiei. The woman was staring at him in shock. She was definately asian in appearance, so there was a good chance she knew what he was.

"Kitsune"

Yep, she knows what he is. The man turned towards her. "You still say that?"

She gave a nod "Yeah, unless he came through the rift, he's a kitsune from Japanese legend."

The man sighed. "Intelligent?"

"Of course, and highly mischevious. Creatures of Legend, Jack."

Jack sighed "Alright, I believe you. What is a Japanese mythological creature doing here, in Cardiff."

The woman looked back at Youko. "We should ask him."

"He's a fox."

Youko gave a foxy grin at that one and the woman turned more towards him. "Hello kitsune-sama!" Her japanese was almost flawless. "I am Sato Toshiko."

Youko watched her for awhile, seemingly studying her, all the while having a conversation with his other half. 'Well, should I change to my other form or stay in this one?' 'Either way, Youko, I don't think we should reveal our human identity to them yet, but if you are going to talk to them, then you might want to transform.' The Youko was silent for a moment and then mentally sighed 'Let's let them stew for a bit. As long as they let us go, or we escape in the next 4 days, right?' 'Right!'

Finally the youko bowed slightly to the woman, but he did not respond. With that he stood and turned around, padded over to a corner and turned a few circles and fell asleep. Jack gave a small laugh. "See Tosh, it's just a fox, it can't talk to you."

The woman stared into the cell. "But kitsune are suppose to be able to talk, it's in the legends. And if they are older kitsune, which he is, look at his tails, then he should also have a humanoid form."

Jack looked at the apparently sleeping fox and shrugged "Well, until he wants to reveal a higher humanoid form to us, he'll have to stay put until we can decide if he is too dangerous to stay in Cardiff or not."

With that both members of Torchwood turned and left the cell block. Kurama raised his head and looked at the wall. 'Well, you have 4 days to play your games Youko, but we have to be on the flight back to Japan or the others will come looking for us.' 'Agreed, I want to get as much information about this place as I can. That Jack fellow is highly interesting.'

Upstairs, the group was gathered around the computer screens, studying the reading coming from the fox's cell. "Look at his mental scans. He obviously has a high degree of intelligence, he has thought patterns. He's not a normal fox though, so it is possible he could be a kitsune, like you said Tosh." The asian woman gave a small smile to Owen and then looked back at the screen. "I know he understood me, he just chose not to respond. I want to win his trust."

Jack sighed "Well, whoever he is, he had to get here somehow. Let's look and see if there are any Japanese tourists that are visiting."

The group turned as Tosh started to pull up files. "There are 4. Two are a couple, they left yesterday. There is this girl, staying with a friend and then this boy, he's staying at the Hilton."

All stared at the boy. "Red hair on a Japanese man?"

Toshiko pulled up his files. "Shuiichi Minamino. He's visiting during a school break and is due to fly home in 4 days."

Jack stood. "Well, let's start with these two and if nothing turns up we'll track down those lovebirds."

The woman was present at her home and after telling them that Kitsune were to be respected, the group got the impression that she was not the one that brought the kitsune. Getting out of the SUV at the Hilton, they flashed their ID's and made their way to Minamino's room. "Hello? Minamino-san? My name is Sato Toshiko and I have a question to ask you."

Complete silence on the other end and they looked at each other. The hotel said he had come back last night and they hadn't seen him leave. Apparently some of the hotel staff had developed a crush on the poor kid. Opening the room, they all shuddered briefly at the chill and then moved into the room. The window was open and the bed was made. As the group looked around the room, Jack moved towards the window and looked down. They were 5 stories up. Gwen came up to him. "No one can survive that drop and there are almost no places to put your foot on to get out."

Jack gave an absent nod and then held up a few short silver hairs. "Unless you are a mystical fox being."

The group was mostly silent on the drive back to Torchwood till finally Gwen spoke "Do you think the fox killed Minamino?"

All turned towards her and she blinked "What?"

Jack chuckled "Well, we'll have to go ask the fox, won't we?"

They stepped onto the lift while Ianto drove the SUV around and they decended into Torchwood. All of them were curious about the kitsune now and followed Jack down to the holding cell. Coming to stand before the door, Jack cleared his throat and the kitsune looked up.

Jack held up the hairs. "Where is Minamino?"

The kitsune let out a soft sound that could almost be a laugh and then stood and stretched. Ever so slowly a mist flowed from him, but not enough to cover him completely, but enough to cause a slight discomfort to those on the other side of the glass and within moments Youko stood at his full height. He moved towards the glass and everyone but Jack took a step back. The captain of Torchwood meerly stared down the Youko as the fox demon bent slightly to inspect his hairs. "Ah, I thought I felt some hair come off. Did you find those in Red's room?"

"On the window ledge."

"Ah. Oh well, it's almost shedding season anyways." Golden eyes raised to Jack. "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. Who are you?"

The demon took a step back. "I am Youko Kurama of the Makai."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "The Makai?"

The demon fox nodded. "The demon realm in your language."

"How do you speak english so well, Youko?"

"Shuuichi knows it, I learned it from him." The fox demon shrugged as he said this. Gwen leaned forward a bit. "So, you know him?"

"Of course I do."

"So where is he?"

Youko smiled "Wouldn't you like to know."

After Youko's snarky remark, he refused to tell them anymore and they eventually went away, wondering what the kitsune was hiding from them. Entering the main section of the hub, Jack looked at Tosh. "See what you can find on Shuuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama."

Meanwhile, down in the cell, Youko was chuckling to himself. To all appearances, it seemed like he was grooming his hair, running his fingers through it, but he was really talking with Kurama.

'Relax Red, they don't know anything.'

'They think you killed me.'

'They think nothing of the sort.'

Shuuichi sighed in his head 'If they come down here knowing your history, Youko, you need to give me control of our body. I would like to finish our work here and now we know this is Torchwood, so maybe we can get the information we need from them.'

'Maybe we could leave early if we find out about Torchwood from them, then.'

'Exactly, and we also need to know if there is a Makai portal here or what. King Enma is not happy with the reports that are coming out of this place and then we find out they are being hushed up, well it's not good. We can't finish locked in here.'

The fox demon sighed 'Fine, I'll let you have control soon, before the day is over.' Youko sensed Shuuichi's acceptance and the redhead fell silent and Youko smirked at the camera aimed at him.

Upstairs the group crowded around the computer monitor, all but Jack had their mouths open in shock. Finally Jack spoke "Interesting guest we have downstairs. How about we lock him away for good if those stories are true." All looked towards the monitor showing Youko, who looked up at them and smirked, as if he could hear their words. "But where is Shuuichi Minamino?" Gwens voice was soft.

Youko stood and approached the glass when Jack came back downstairs. He smiled at the captain. "Well? Did you find out about me yet? Are you impressed?"

Jack eyed him, the Youko was obviously vain. "We found out. King of Thieves, eh?"

"Of course."

"You died."

"True!"

"So, how are you alive?"

Youko smiled. "That's where Shuuichi comes in."

"Did he revive you?"

"Not exactly."

"Where is Shuuichi?"

Youko was silent for a moment and then sighed. "You are a party pooper. No fun at all."

Jack blinked at the change in conversation. "What?"

Youko smiled and then stepped back and the mist engulfed his body again. His form shrank and the hair bled into red. Before him, as the mist faded, stood the boy known as Shuuichi Minamino. The redhead bowed politely to him. "I'm sorry for Youko's insolence, he's a bit playful around the full moon." Kurama straightened. "I am Minamino Shuuichi, but my friends call me Kurama."

"After Youko?"

"Of course!"

"Did he possess you?"

"Not exactly, his spirit merged with my body before I was born and we are now a part of each other. You really have nothing to fear from him, we are forbidden by both Spirit World mandate and Makai mandate from doing anything to humans. We can't kill humans by order of King Enma of Spirit World and we can't cause mischief in human world by order of King Enki of Makai."

Jack crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

Kurama sighed "We are on a mission from Koenma."

"Koenma?"

"He is the prince of the spirit world."

"What is this spirit world?"

"It's the world where the dead go to. King Enma rules there and I am under the employ of his heir, Prince Koenma. I'm part of the Rekai Tentai. We keep our part of Japan safe from rogue demons."

"You mean aliens."

Kurama chuckled "No, I mean demons. I take it the disturbances and cover ups of strange creatures here are not demons, but aliens?"

"You assume correctly."

Kurama gave a nod "I had thought so, there was no demon energy in the area, just alot of cover ups."

Jack frowned. "You came to check on the aliens?"

Kurama gave a nod "Of course, if there is demon activity spawning in Cardiff, England, then Koenma will have to assign a Reiki Tentai team here to deal with them. But as they are just aliens, that is out of our jurisdiction and not our problem."

Jack sighed "They are aliens."

Kurama noticed this and smiled "They are your problem then. You are Torchwood. I have heard this name in my investigation but wasn't able to figure out who you were."

Jack smiled. Kurama sighed. "So, when will I be free to go?"

"Well now, that is up to my team to decide. We'll come to a decision soon."

Kurama nodded "My flight leaves in 4 days."

"And were you planning to be on it?"

The fox smiled "My mother and my mate await me back in Japan, as well as my closest friends, my life and my work, what do you think?"

Jack gave a nod and turned and left. In the hub he stopped when he saw the mixed emotions on the faces of his teammates. "Well?"

"He was telling the truth. Or he is really really good at lying and fooling our sensors."

Jack nodded at Tosh and then looked at Owen. The doctor shrugged "He now reads as a human with heightened senses. All foreign readings disappeared with the fox man form."

Glancing at Gwen, he saw her watch the screen. "What do you say, Gwen?"

"I think he is telling the truth. If he came here because of the rift, to make sure it wasn't demons, then he should leave now that he knows it's not."

Jack sighed. "Alright, we'll release him."

Tosh turned "Do you think we should question him more about this Makai and Rekai he talked about?"

Jack smiled "It wouldn't hurt."

Jack returned downstairs and Shuuichi stood and approached the door. The door swung open and Jack stood back. "You are free to go."

Kurama stared at him. "But you want to talk more, right?"

"That obvious?"

The demon shrugged "I think it would help my report more and it would definately keep Koenma and his father off your back in the future."

"A share of information then."

The group sat around the table, sharing food and stories. Kurama was kind and courteous, a drastic change from the sarcastic nature of the fox demon that was his other half. He told them a little about the Makai and the nature of the realm, but he mainly told them about his adventures in the Rekai Tentai. In return he was told about Torchwood. Jack was just starting to think of a way to slip him an amnesia pill when the Pteridactyl let out a piercing shriek and all of Torchwood rose in a hurry as Kurama stood up. "Ah, apparently they want my report now."

A chipper voice called out from the main part of the Hub. "Kurama?"

They turned to him and he shrugged "Can't stop Spirit World survellaince. Sorry."

He looked to the door and Boton landed and her oar disappeared as she looked around. "Oh!"

He smiled at her. "Torchwood, let me introduce you to Boton. She's a ferry guide of Spirit World." Tosh took in a deep breath and took a step back from the blue haired girl. Kurama smiled as Boton chirped out "That would be the Grim Reaper in your culture."

Owen looked her up and down "You don't look like any Grim Reaper I've ever heard about."

She smiled and was about to speak again and Kurama cleared his throat. She glanced at him. "Ah yes, well Koenma was watching and has decided that you have gathered enough information, so it's time to come home."

Her voice was nervous as she said this and all looked at her suspiciously. Kurama however soon chuckled "In other words, Hiei was breathing over his shoulder and does not like the fact that I was fox napped by Torchwood and has threatened death and destruction on Human world if I am not removed from the situation now that I have my information?"

Boton giggled "That is the case yes, he accompanied me and is gathering your items as we couldn't figure out how to get down here with him on my oar." She pointed to the monitor and all turned to look at the small, black clad fire demon pacing and muttering. Kurama sighed. "Well, we should go before he starts to destroy stuff."

He turned to Jack and held out his hand. "It was a pleasure. You have my information, if you ever need any information or assistance, or ever see a demon other then me and my team, let me know."

Jack smiled and shook Kurama's hand "And if you ever see any aliens, get ahold of me here." Ianto gave Kurama a business card with the cover shop's address on it. Kurama smiled and then he and Boton were led to the invisible lift and as it started to rise, heading towards where Hiei had stopped pacing, none of the humans seeing the slight purple glow under his headband as he gazed at where the lift was, Kurama called down to them "Next time you see a fox demon playing in some flowers, you might want to let him be."

Jack smiled at this "Well, maybe if it's you, we'll just come out and play with you." The redheads soft chuckle sounds down towards them.

It was about 5 minutes later that Jack noticed the fully bloomed red rose laying on the invisible lift. In the days, months and years to come, it never wilted, not even years later, after most of the Torchowood members were replaced, except Jack, when the Captain learned that an elderly Japanese man named Minamino Shuuichi, had passed on.

Meanwhile, the flight home with Boton and Hiei was much quicker then the flight to England. As Kurama finished unpacking, he pulled a seed from his hair and simple vines twisted into a small object, which he sealed and placed on his desk. Pulling a small triangular item from his pocket he smiled. Youko looked on in satisfaction 'They'll never capture me again with that thing.' 


End file.
